The Diary
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Luhan pindah ke sekolah barunya, satu hari setelah kematian Byun Baekhyun. Dan menemukan buku harian Baekhyun di hari pertamanya sekolah, membuatnya dapat melihat arwah Baekhyun./"Sebaiknya aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini, 'kan, Yixing?"-Luhan/"Ya, siswa yang meninggal itu namanya Baekhyun."-Yixing/"...Oh Sehun adalah tunangan Baekhyun."/Boys Love/Main Pairing:HUNHAN./Chap 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, and more**

**.**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genres : Supernatural, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**BUGH..**

Satu pukulan keras menghantam wajah mulus pemuda manis yang tersudut di dinding salah satu koridor sepi sekolahnya. Memar di sudut bibirnya dengan cepat membiru. Dia meringis, merasakan darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek.

"Jika hal seperti ini terulang lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu lebih dari ini, Byun Baekhyun!" pemuda berkulit pucat itu mencengkram kuat kerah seragam siswa di depannya. Kemudian mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding sebelum meninggalkan sosok itu.

Perlahan Byun Baekhyun merosot, menekan sedikit luka memarnya yang terasa berdenyut kemudian meringis. Ia harus membual pada orang tuanya lagi hari ini.

**...**

Sudah lewat empat hari kabar pertunangannya dengan Oh Sehun berhembus di lingkungan sekolahnya, semenjak Baekhyun dituduh menempelkan foto makan malam bersama keluarga mereka di mading sekolah oleh Sehun. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa foto itu bisa beredar di sekolah, tapi yang pasti, Sehun semakin membenci dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba menebarkan bualan mengenai foto itu kepada teman-temannya bahwa mereka hanya sedang makan malam biasa karena orang tua mereka berteman baik. Tidak sia-sia karena perlahan teman-temannya sudah mulai melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi Sehun? Dia tetap membenci Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan, memandang sekeliling dan berakhir dengan melihat Sehun di pojok kantin dengan Jongin. Cukup lama ia memandang Sehun yang bercanda dengan Jongin, sampai akhirnya Sehun menangkapnya. Dan memberikan tatapan tidak suka, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum pahit. Oh Sehun dan dia, dulunya tidak seperti ini.

Oh Sehun yang dulu..

Tidak membencinya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun yang duduk di kursi paling belakang menatap bosan pelajaran di jam terakhirnya dengan jari yang terus memutar-mutar pensil. Sesekali ia menguap lebar, bahkan Jongin sudah menumpahkan liur di buku sejarahnya. Dia lihat satu kursi di depannya kosong. Itu kursi Baekhyun. Sehun heran mengapa orang seperti Baekhyun bisa membolos pelajaran, tapi ia tak peduli.

Keadaan kelas begitu sunyi. Bukan berarti mereka dengan suka rela mendengarkan pelajaran dari Choi Seonsaengnim. Sebagian dari mereka tertidur pulas. Sebagian sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Sehun pun sudah mulai diserang rasa kantuk yang parah.

"KYAAAA."

Sehun yang sudah hampir membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja tersentak mendengar jeritan siswi dari luar ruang kelasnya. Bukan. Itu dari luar bangunan sekolah. Beberapa murid di kelasnya langsung membuat keributan. Sebagian berlari ke dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan _outdoor_, dan sisanya berlari keluar ruang kelas. Sehun benar-benar tidak tertarik sampai Jongin menariknya paksa keluar ruang kelas.

"Bisakah kita tidak terpengaruh, Kim Jongin? Mereka selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu."

"Apa kau tidak penasaran? Semua murid keluar kelas untuk melihatnya." Jongin terlihat bersemangat, dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sehun benar-benar berjalan sangat lambat untuk sampai lantai dasar, membuat Jongin geram dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian. Seseorang menabrak bahunya dan Sehun mengumpat. Tapi orang yang menabraknya tadi membicarakan tentang bunuh diri. Sehun mengernyit. **Apa itu? Apa ada murid yang bunuh diri? Dasar gila!**

Sehun tertawa merendahkan, ia hendak kembali ke kelas, namun segerombol siswi berlari berlawanan arah dengannya dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang..

"Byun Baekhyun?" gumamnya. **Shit!**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menepuk bahunya sebelum pamit untuk pulang. Beberapa orang juga sudah meninggalkan pemakaman. Sehun lihat Byun ahjuma masih terisak di pelukan ibunya. Kemudian ibunya mengajak Byun ahjuma untuk pergi. Ibu Sehun melirik anaknya dan menepuk pundak Sehun, memberi kekuatan.

"Ibu tahu perasaanmu, Sehunnie."

Setelah beberapa saat semuanya terasa sepi. Tinggal Sehun seorang yang masih mematung di dekat nisan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang tahu mata di balik kacamata hitam itu berair menahan tangis sejak tadi. Sehun tidak percaya Baekhyun melakukannya. Sehun berdecih, mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Baekhyun...bodoh!"

**...**

Hanya Jongin yang paham kenapa Sehun tidak masuk sekolah di hari berikutnya. Kelasnya masih berkabung namun satu orang siswa pindahan memasuki kelasnya di hari itu. Dia terlihat ceria di awal sebelum Jeon Seonsaengnim menjelaskan perihal kematian Baekhyun tempo hari. Pemuda di depan kelas itu kemudian menunduk hormat dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Ada tiga kursi kosong di kelas barunya. Satu dengan meja dipenuhi bunga dan sebuah bingkai foto. Satu di belakang yang ia yakini milik seseorang yang tidak masuk hari ini. Dan satu lagi di dekat meja yang dipenuhi bunga. Luhan memilih kursi yang ketiga.

"Hai, Luhan-ssi. Aku Yixing." Seorang siswa berparas manis mengajak Xi Luhan –si anak baru berkenalan. Luhan mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan menjabat tangan Yixing.

"Aku juga dari Cina." Bisik Yixing, dan Luhan tersenyum tipis. Luhan melirik kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini, 'kan, Yixing?" Luhan terlihat menyesal dari nada suaranya. Tapi Yixing menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau 'kan tidak tahu."

"Aku rasa aku memulainya dengan buruk." Kemudian Luhan menangkup wajahnya di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

Luhan hanya pamit ke toilet tapi sudah setengah jam ia hanya berputar-putar di koridor. Bisa dipastikan anak itu tersesat. Kakinya sudah pegal, dan papan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan' di depan sebuah pintu menariknya untuk masuk. Mungkin dia bisa istirahat di dalam, atau bertanya perihal toilet terdekat dengan penjaga perpustakaan.

Ketika masuk, yang pertama kali didapat Luhan adalah serangan debu dan beberapa sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan. Luhan tahu ini tidak baik jika ia semakin menyusuri tempat itu. Satu yang ia tahu, tempat ini adalah sebuah perpustakaan tua yang jarang dikunjungi murid mengingat semua rak bukunya berdebu.

Luhan beberapa kali bergumam kata permisi, namun meja penjaga perpustakaan yang kosong menyadarkannya jika ia hanya sendiri di ruangan ini.

Luhan benar-benar harus keluar sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Pemuda berparas cantik itu setengah berlari menuju pintu dan mendapati bahunya menabrak pinggiran rak dan membuat beberapa bukunya terjatuh. Satu buah buku menarik perhatiannya. Berbeda dengan beberapa buku yang jatuh lainnya dengan judul mata pelajaran pada sampulnya, buku ini berukuran kecil dan berwarna putih dengan gambar hati pada sampulnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

"Byun Baekhyun?" alis Luhan bertautan, "Apa ini semacam..buku harian?"

**Brak!**

Luhan menoleh ketika beberapa buku dari rak di dekatnya menjatuhkan beberapa buku. Luhan benar-benar harus keluar sekarang juga. Dan ketika pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda pucat yang menggunakan seragam persis sepertinya sedang duduk dan menunduk di salah satu kursi baca.

Luhan ingin berteriak, namun sesuatu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia hanya bisa menutupi pandangannya menggunakan buku, dan dengan gemetar berjalan menuju pintu. Suasana perpustakaan yang seketika berubah lembab dan dingin pada satu waktu meyakinkan Luhan jika sosok itu benar-benar bukan manusia.

**...**

**_Selasa_**

**_Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kedekatan kami disalah artikan oleh kedua orang tua kami. Hari ini, mereka sepakat untuk membuat perjodohan aku dengan Sehun._**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Luhan terasa berdenyut. Ia ingin sekali membolos hari ini, tapi itu bukan kesan yang baik untuk anak baru sepertinya. Hari keduanya sekolah tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Bedanya hari ini murid yang tidak masuk kemarin mengisi bangku kosong di belakang.

"Oi, Hun! Kau masuk?" siswa berkulit agak gelap yang pertama kali menyapanya. Namun anak itu bergeming dan langsung duduk.

Beberapa murid menatap dan membicarakannya, tapi Luhan tak tahu tentang apa. Ketika bel baru saja berbunyi, satu orang siswa mungil masuk dan meletakan setangkai bunga di atas meja siswa yang mati beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Itu Kyungsoo, temannya Baekhyun. Kasihan sekali dia. Dia benar-benar terpukul, sama seperti Sehun." Bisik Yixing ketika menyadari pandangan Luhan yang tak lepas dari pemuda mungil yang kini meneteskan air mata.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, siswa yang meninggal itu namanya Baekhyun."

Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening. **Bukankah?**

Gerakan tiba-tiba Luhan yang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mengundang perhatian Yixing.

"Kau sedang apa?"

**Tidak ada.**

"Ah, tidak. Kukira aku meninggalkan sesuatu." **Baekhyun. Bukankan dia pemilik buku yang kutemukan kemarin?**

Luhan meremas jemarinya yang tiba-tiba mendingin. Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dan Yixing menjelaskan kalau Kyungsoo bukan bagian dari kelasnya, Lee Seonsaengnim datang dan memulai pelajaran. Luhan diam beberapa saat, tapi otaknya memutar memori kejadian kemarin. Dan tadi pagi. Saat ia membaca lembar kedua buku harian Baekhyun.

"Se Hun? Yixing apa tadi kau berbicara tentang orang bernama Sehun?" bisik Luhan yang tiba-tiba antusias.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Yixing mengajaknyan makan bersama di kantin, Luhan memilih berdiam diri di kelas. Tapi Luhan tidak menyangka jika ia akan sendirian. Luhan menatap _horror_ kursi Baekhyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Auranya aneh. Luhan pikir itu wajar, karena pemilik kursi itu baru saja meninggal.

Kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kursi Baekhyun. Menatap foto di dalam bingkai itu, meresapi bagaimana wajah Baekhyun. Dan dengan cepat wajahnya melekat di ingatannya. Sedikit berbeda dengan hantu atau apa pun itu yang ditemuinya kemarin di perpustakaan. Wajah di foto itu jauh lebih manis. Luhan pikir Baekhyun adalah orang baik. Luhan sangat menyayangkan kematian Baekhyun yang menurutnya sia-sia. Yixing bilang, Baekhyun mati bunuh diri.

_"__Menurut rumor yang beredar, Oh Sehun adalah tunangan Baekhyun." -Yixing  
_

Luhan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Baekhyun. Menatap foto Baekhyun seolah hendak mengajaknya berbicara.

"Baekhyun bilang, mereka dijodohkan." Luhan menopang dagunya di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kau dijodohkan, bukan?" kali ini Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk di kursi Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

**BRAKK**

Seketika angin berhembus kencang dari arah jendela, menyibak tirai putih itu, kemudian berputar di dalam kelas. Beberapa benda berat melayang-layang dan kertas-kertas berterbangan, membuat Luhan merasa mual. Namun yang membuat Luhan tersentak dari duduknya adalah..

Kehadiran Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"AAAAAAAAA..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Give me your best responses :) This is my first FF with this genre..**

**RnR Juseyo~ **

**kamsahamnida :))**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seketika angin berhembus kencang dari arah jendela, menyibak tirai putih itu, kemudian berputar di dalam kelas. Beberapa benda berat melayang-layang dan kertas-kertas berterbangan, membuat Luhan merasa mual. Namun yang membuat Luhan tersentak dari duduknya adalah.._

_Kehadiran Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya._

_"__AAAAAAAAA..."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Teriakan Luhan mengundang perhatian murid-murid yang berjalan di depan koridor kelasnya. Ditambah lagi Luhan yang mendobrak pintu dan berlari tunggang-langgang. Beberapa siswa kemudian mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Berbeda dengan seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi yang justru semakin merapat pada jendela kelas Luhan.

Semua terlihat normal di matanya, dan membuat siswa tinggi itu beranggapan jika siswa yang baru saja lari ketakutan itu sedang berhalusinasi. Ia mengabaikannya dan hendak pergi. Beberapa detik setelah pemuda itu berbalik, ia kembali menoleh. Tatapannya berubah sendu ketika mata bulat itu menangkap kursi kosong Baekhyun yang dipenuhi bunga.

**.**

**.**

Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Luhan, ia merasa begitu ketakutan. Belum genap seminggu ia berada di sekolah barunya dan ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan arwah orang yang belum lama meninggal. Langkah lebar Luhan membawanya ke atap, dan menemukan punggung tegap milik seseorang berambut _blonde_.

"Oh Sehun." Gumamnya.

Entah sehebat apa telinga Sehun sampai-sampai ia menoleh dan membuat Luhan mati kutu. Luhan bersumpah dia tidak bermaksud memanggilnya.

"Eung..kau, Oh Sehun?" ujar Luhan sekenanya.

Bukannya menanggapi, Sehun malah berbalik dan kembali memunggungi Luhan. Luhan mendesah, entah lega atau kecewa. Mengingat Sehun adalah tunangan Baekhyun, Luhan sadar, mungkin pemuda itu membutuhkan sedikit privasi saat ini. Luhan mengangguk-angguk imut sebelum berbalik. Ia berjalan lemas menuju pintu, tapi kemudian matanya membulat. **Membutuhkan privasi atau?**

"_YA_! OH SEHUN! Apa kau mau melakukan hal gila, _eoh_?" Luhan baru sadar jika Sehun berada dekat dengan pinggiran atap. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sehun dan menarik tangannya. Sehun mengernyit heran sebelum menyentak tangan Luhan dengan kasar.

"Ck, Kau pikir dengan begitu kau akan kembali melihatnya, _eoh_?"

"_Mworago_?"

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun. Jika kau melakukan hal yang sama gilanya dengan Baekhyun, apa kau pikir masalah kalian akan selesai begitu saja, hah?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Memandang aneh anak di depannya.

"_Mworago_?" ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

"_Mwo_?"

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun justru tertawa mengejek sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Ketika Sehun menutup pintu, sosok Baekhyun yang menyeramkan muncul di baliknya. Membuat Luhan berteriak dan buru-buru menutup matanya. Dengan gemetar, Luhan mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Menyadari sosok pucat menyeramkan itu malah mendekat, Luhan kembali menutup rapat matanya kemudian berjongkok.

"YA! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Luhan hampir menangis ketika merasakan Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depannya. Ini seperti mimpi buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan. Luhan benar-benar takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis sejak kecil. Bahkan ia meminta ibunya untuk tidur bersamanya jika ia sedang sangat ketakutan.

**TAK!**

Ketika Luhan mendengar benda jatuh di depannya, Luhan mengintip. Seketika ia dapat bernapas lega karena Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. Tetapi sebuah cincin perak menggelinding di dekat sepatunya. Walaupun ragu, Luhan tetap mengambilnya.

"Apa Baekhyun yang menjatuhkannya?"

"Hey! Apa yang dilakukan murid di sana? Tidakkah kau lihat tanda larangan di sekitarmu?" suara rendah khas orang paruh baya mengejutkan Luhan.

"Eoh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sini? Ini berbahaya."

Mata Luhan menjelajah, dan menemukan berbagai tanda larangan dan garis polisi di sisi atap.

"Ah, _Joeseonghamnida_."

Alasan logis mengapa Oh Sehun berdiam diri di sini. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Luhan mengerti jika tempat ini adalah lokasi di mana Baekhyun bunuh diri. Seketika rasa bersalah menyambangi Luhan. Tidak seharusnya ia berteriak pada Sehun, ketika orang itu berusaha mengenang orang yang dikasihinya. **Luhan bodoh!**

"_Aish, jinjja_. Kenapa remaja zaman sekarang senang sekali melompat dari atas gedung untuk bunuh diri."

Sekilas Luhan mendengar umpatan pelan dari pak tua di belakangnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

**...**

**_Rabu_**

**_Sehun terlihat marah mendengar berita pertunangan kami. Bahkan dia tidak menyapaku hari ini._**

**.**

**_Kamis_**

**_Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berbuat kasar padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sehun benar-benar membuatku takut._**

**_._**

Luhan memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ia menutup buku harian Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di laci. Ini selalu terjadi tiap kali ia membaca tulisan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan yakin, bukan tidak sengaja ia menemukan buku harian Baekhyun dan bertemu pemiliknya beberapa kali. Ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan jika benar Baekhyun ingin meminta bantuannya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan itu penakut. Terlebih Baekhyun adalah...hantu.

Luhan mengerang ketika melihat jam di sisi kanannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Xi Luhan bukanlah orang yang susah tidur sebelumnya. Ketika ia di Cina, di saat seperti ini Luhan akan merangkak ke ranjang ibunya dan tidur di sampingnya. Ia sedikit menyesal kenapa ia harus dipindahkan ke Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak berpikir kau memiliki banyak masalah di hari ketigamu sekolah, Luhan-_ah_. Kau mempunyai lingkaran di bawah matamu. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Yixing meneliti wajah Luhan yang tidak bersemangat. Terlihat sedikit aneh untuk Yixing ketika mengingat betapa cerianya anak itu sebelumnya.

Luhan menggeleng lemas sambil berkata tidak apa-apa. Kemudian Yixing kembali menulis dalam diam. Luhan menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Dia hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya ketika melihat arwah Baekhyun yang duduk di sana. Ketimbang lari keluar kelas dan mendapat hukuman dari guru, Luhan lebih baik menutup matanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Baekhyun-_ah_?" gumamnya sedikit gemetar.

"_Ne_? Kau bicara denganku?" Yixing mengernyit melihat kelakuan aneh Luhan.

"_A-ani_. A-aku..kepalaku sedikit sakit." Luhan memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri, masih tidak mau mengintip sisi kirinya.

"Apa perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"_Gwaenchana_."

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik, Yixing-_ah_."

Yixing mengangguk imut dan kembali melanjutkan catatannya.

**.**

**.**

Memilih mengikuti Yixing ke kantin adalah hal terbodoh kedua setelah memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kelas saat jam istirahat. Pasalnya, Yixing malah membuatnya seperti orang dungu yang mendengarkan dia dan kekasihnya berkencan.

"Yixing-_ah_."

"Ya?"

"Aku lupa jika _seonsaengnim_ memintaku datang ke kantornya saat istirahat."

"Begitukah? Sebaiknya kau cepat, jika tidak mau kena omel."

_Great_. Tentu saja itu hanya bualan karena Luhan tidak mau lebih lama lagi terjebak bersama Yixing dan pacarnya. Tapi membohongi Yixing yang polos bukanlah hal yang baik. Luhan tahu itu.

Luhan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali ketika Yixing menyuruhnya pergi. Pemuda Cina itu kemudian keluar dari kantin, berjalan tanpa tujuan di koridor lantai dasar. Ia menatap asing setiap tempat maupun murid yang ditemuinya.

Semakin dalam ia menyusuri koridor yang di laluinya, semakin ia merasa tidak ada satu pun murid lagi di sekitarnya. Luhan berpikir sebaiknya ia kembali sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi –seperti terakhir kali ia tersesat dan menemukan perpustakaan tua. Luhan memilih memutar haluannya sebelum seorang siswa yang tengah duduk menyendiri di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis menarik perhatiannya. Lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata bulat yang sedang meremas kaleng minuman di tangannya. Namun kemudian Luhan mengernyit, matanya dibuat sipit untuk menajamkan penglihatannya.

Siswa itu tidak sendirian. Mata Luhan membulat.

"B-Baekhyun?"

**.**

**.**

"Yixing-ah, aku ingin menanyakanmu satu hal."

"Apa ini tentang Baekhyun lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tidak heran kenapa Yixing bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menghadap pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Apa Baekhyun memiliki orang terdekat selain Sehun dan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Baekhyun itu dekat dengan siapa saja."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket di depannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan Baekhyun?"

"Jika aku menceritakannya, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Jika itu masuk akal." Ledek Yixing.

"Aku bertemu beberapa kali dengan arwah Baekhyun. Aku rasa dia mencoba meminta bantuan dariku."

"Pffft." Yixing menutup mulutnya, Luhan tahu Yixing sedang menahan tawa saat ini.

Itu tidak penting, Luhan tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Begitupun jika ia memberitahukannya pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Gumamnya kemudian.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang men_dribble_ bola di tengah lapangan. Sekilas mengingat tulisan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika Sehun membencinya.

"Yixing-_ah_. Apa hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun sangat dekat?"

"Hm. Sebelum berita itu tersebar di sekolah."

"Pertunangan mereka?"

Yixing mengangguk sambil menenggak botol minumnya.

"Sehun berubah setelah berita pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun tersebar di sekolah."

"Sedekat apa hubungan mereka?"

"Aku dengar Sehun sering menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk imut. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Sehun di tengah lapangan.

"Oh ya, mereka berdua itu memang sudah dekat sejak sekolah dasar. Orang tua mereka juga dekat."

**Mereka begitu dekat, kenapa Sehun menolak perjodohannya dengan Baekhyun?**

**.**

**.**

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Luhan tahu jika Sehun akan keluar kelas paling akhir seperti kemarin. Jadi Luhan pura-pura sibuk memberesi tasnya sampai semua teman sekelasnya keluar dan menyisakan mereka berdua. Tadinya Luhan berencana meminta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin saat ia memaki Sehun di atap. Itu benar-benar tindakan yang tidak sopan dan Luhan tidak mau dirinya dicap sebagai orang yang sok tahu.

Saat melihat pergerakan Sehun, Luhan buru-buru menyandang ranselnya dan buru-buru menyusul Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, bisa kita bicara?" Luhan menarik paksa tangan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Sehun menurut ketika Luhan membawanya kembali ke dalam ruang kelas yang telah kosong.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu sampai Luhan mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya. Luhan terlihat gugup. Ia menggenggam tali ranselnya kuat sebelum menatap penuh wajah Sehun.

"A-aku minta maaf untuk hal bodoh yang kulakukan kemarin." Luhan menunduk, menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika tempat itu-"

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi?" Sehun menyimpan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana.

"_Ne_?"

"Jika tidak ada yang penting untuk kau bicarakan, sebaiknya pulanglah!" Luhan berkedip dua kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"S-sebenarnya, A-ku bertemu Baekhyun beberapa kali."

Sehun tertawa mengejek, dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit kesal. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi benci tawa mengejek Sehun yang memuakan itu.

"Bahkan ketika kau meninggalkan atap tempo hari." Lanjut Luhan meredam emosinya.

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika kau adalah seorang cenayang?"

"Beberapa kali Baekhyun muncul di hadapanku. Berwajah pucat disertai aura kebiruan di sekitarnya. Dia membuatku sangat ketakutan."

"Jika ini hanya bualanmu untuk mendekatiku, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku!" Sehun menatap rendah pada Luhan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Katakan apa yang membuatmu membenci pertunanganmu dengan Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan meledak, tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya.

**DEG.**

Sehun mematung di ambang pintu. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku bahkan belum mengingat namamu, tapi kau sudah mencampuri urusan pribadiku." Ujarnya tetap pada posisi membelakangi Luhan.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Luhan kembali menutup mulutnya. Memukul-mukul pelipisnya dan bergumam bodoh. Luhan tidak tahu asal dari kata-katanya barusan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun berbalik. Perlahan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Tatapannya dingin, seperti pertama kali Luhan melihatnya. Luhan paham betul mengapa Baekhyun mengatakan jika Sehun membuatnya takut. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Sehun memperlihatkan tatapan itu pada Baekhyun.

Sehun berhenti ketika Luhan menarik satu langkahnya mundur. Luhan sadar jika dirinya mungkin dalam bahaya saat ini. Satu tarikan kuat di kerah _Blazer_nya, membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan.

"Xi Luhan, _eoh_? Aku akan mengingatnya."

Setelah membaca _nametag_ di _blazer_ Luhan, Sehun melepaskannya, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa sesak di lehernya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sehun akan berubah sangat sensitif jika menyangkut masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan berani bersumpah, jika yang bicara tadi bukanlah dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Uahh, terimakasih yang sudah mampir untuk membaca dan mereview ff ini, muach :* yang menunggu next chap ffnya, aku mungkin akan selalu ngaret nge-publishnya, jadi mohon ditunggu aja okeh? aku ga bisa janji yang muluk-muluk, berhubung masih harus ikut tes masuk perguruan tinggi :p

For this chapter, RnR juseyo~

kamsahamnida :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**_Senin _**

**_Pria kecil itu kini menjauhiku. Dia bahkan pindah tempat duduk di dekat Jongin. Dia juga membuang bento buatanku. Dia hanya makan dan bermain bersama Jongin. Pria kecilku sudah benar-benar membuangku. Ha ha. Aku merindukan Sehun kecilku._**

**_._**

Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Efek yang akan ia terima setiap kali selesai membaca tulisan Baekhyun. Ada satu hal yang tidak dimengerti Luhan yang membuat ia begitu tertarik dengan catatan hati Baekhyun di buku hariannya.

Besok adalah minggu keduanya di sekolah. Semua tulisan Baekhyun yang ia baca beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Luhan semakin penasaran dengan sosok Sehun. Semua tulisan itu menceritakan betapa Sehun sangat membenci Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, Luhan yakin jika Sehun memang mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun seperti yang dikatakan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

Lupa mengganti baterai jamnya yang mati, pagi ini Luhan mengerang di sepanjang jalan karena harus berlarian menuju sekolahnya yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. **SEPULUH MENIT?**

Siswa sekolah menengah atas itu semakin brutal berlari ketika mengintip jam tangan di lengan kirinya. _Hell_! Bisakah ia memberhentikan waktu untuk saat ini saja? Atau seseorang yang baik hati mau memberinya tumpangan ke sekolahnya. Oh, Luhan itu belum pernah terlambat datang ke sekolah sejak kepindahannya di Seoul. Itu sebabnya ia begitu panik dan khawatir. Ditambah lagi, sekolahnya yang sekarang terkenal sangat disiplin.

Seragam Luhan sudah dibasahi peluh dan lututnya sudah sangat sakit. Anak itu menyerah ketika melihat pintu gerbang sekolahnya ditutup rapat. Yap. Luhan terlambat. Dia menyeret langkahnya mendekati gerbang. Memukul-mukul kecil besi yang menjulang tinggi itu sambil memohon belas kasih dari _ahjussi_ berseragam hitam di dalam.

"_Ahjussi_, bisakah kau bukakan pintu gerbangnya?! Aku ini anak baru. _Ahjussi_!"

Lelaki di balik pintu gerbang itu tak menggubris sedikit pun. Luhan mendesah kecewa. Menyandarkan punggunggnya di dinding sambil mengipasi lehernya.

"_Ahjussi_! Kumohon!"

"_Ahjussi_!"

"Ahjussi apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku berlari sangat kencang untuk sampai ke sini."

**Dug. Dug.**

"Ahjussi!" Luhan mendengus sebal.

Luhan berpikir sebaiknya dia pulang saja. Pak tua di gerbang itu benar-benar tidak terlihat ingin membantunya. Luhan menekuk wajahnya dan menggerutu.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Cibirnya.

"Aku bisa membawamu masuk, jika kau mau."

"E-eh?" Luhan mendongak. Dilihatnya sosok jangkung berambut hitam berdiri di depannya. Luhan menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan jika sosok itu bicara dengannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ikuti aku jika ingin masuk!" Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, si pria jangkung itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Berjalan ke arah barat gedung sekolahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

**Aku pikir tadi itu guru. **Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa kecil.

Awalnya Luhan kira anak itu akan menyogok si _ahjussi_ tua itu supaya mau membukakan pintu. Tetapi dia malah membawanya berputar. Mungkin dia punya jalan rahasia, pikirnya. Tak lama, lelaki yang Luhan sinyalir sebagai siswa –dilihat dari baju seragamnya– itu berhenti. Dari balik punggung siswa itu Luhan mengintip. Sebuah gerbang kecil dengan cat yang memudar dan sedikit berkarat tersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Wuaah.." Luhan berkedip beberapa kali –takjub. Dia menduga siswa jangkung itu pasti sering sekali terlambat. Saat pria itu memberi _glare_, Luhan buru-buru menunduk. **Apa dia membaca pikiranku?**

Setelah Luhan masuk, siswa jangkung itu kembali menutup 'pintu rahasianya'. Dia kembali berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"H-hey!" Luhan menarik pelan ujung seragam siswa jangkung itu. Pemuda itu berbalik.

"Eum, terima kasih, ya..Park-Chan-Yeol-ssi." Ujar Luhan sambil mengeja tulisan di _nametag_ siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sebaiknya cepat naik ke kelasmu."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku berhutang padamu."

Luhan melambai saat tubuh pemuda itu kembali berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Cepat sekali jalannya." Siswa manis itu kemudian mengeratkan ranselnya dan menarik langkahnya cepat.

"Seonsaengnim pasti sudah masuk kelas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu? B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Yixing menatapnya heran. Luhan kini sudah meletakkan bokongnya di atas kursi sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh menit-"

"Aku terlambat lima belas menit, Yixing!" potong Luhan.

"Sekarang sudah jam delapan, astaga!" Yixing memutar bola matanya.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya kemudian mengangguk, "Kau benar. Hehe."

"Dan pak tua itu mengizinkanmu masuk?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia mengizinkanku masuk." Luhan melonggarkan dasinya dan kerutan di kening Yixing semakin dalam.

"_Ahjussi_ itu sangat menyebalkan!" Yixing mengangguk setuju. Selama ini tidak ada murid yang diizinkannya masuk jika sudah melewati pukul tujuh tiga puluh.

"Lalu?" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya. Omongan Luhan yang berbelit-belit semakin membuat otaknya keriting.

Siswa yang lebih cantik tersenyum jahil, menggerakkan jari telunjuknya –mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk mendekat.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Yixing berpikir, mungkin dia bisa melakukan cara yang sama dengan Luhan jika suatu saat ia terlambat.

"Itu..."

Yixing berkedip, menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Rahasia."

Yixing langsung menarik kepalanya menjauh. Ditatapnya Luhan yang tertawa puas dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau menyebalkan, Lu!"

"Hahaha, maaf, Xing-ah! Wajahmu lucu sekali saat sedang penasaran. Hehe."

Yixing menangkup wajahnya di atas meja. Keningnya berkerut lagi. Dia seperti telah merasakan peristiwa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sering.

"Luhan-ah!" **Luhan itu..**

"Kau seperti Baekhyun." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dulu Baekhyun juga sering terlambat, tapi dia selalu selamat sampai ke kelas."

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Aku juga baru ingat."

Luhan ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kursi Baekhyun yang ia punggungi. Tapi ia takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun muncul lagi seperti biasanya. Walau pun Baekhyun sudah sering menampakkan diri, tetapi Luhan tetap saja takut. Baekhyun yang ia lihat adalah hantu.

"Ah, omong-omong, di mana seonsaengnim?"

"Lee Seonsaengnim tidak masuk kelas karena sakit perut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Jong! Kemana Sehun?" siswa yang lebih pendek dari Jongin melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pundak pemuda tan itu.

"Tidak tahu. Pergi ke atap, mungkin." Jongin mengaduk makanannya tanpa selera. Duduk dan makan sendirian itu tidak enak, itu yang Jongin rasakan.

Kim Jongdae –pemuda itu– mengangguk mengerti. Ia menepuk pundak Jongin pelan sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Hey, Jongin-ah! Sehun yang sekarang, bukankah sangat menyebalkan?" Jongdae mengusap lehernya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan yang satunya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecut sebagai respon. Ia meraih jus apelnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Jongin sungguh tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Jongdae.

"Oh Sehun berubah sedingin es semenjak kepergian Baekhyun." Kini Jongdae terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan Jongin yang mulai menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aneh sekali." Jongdae melirik Jongin sekilas dan tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya dia benci Baekh-"

"Kau tahu apa tentang Sehun, eh?"

Jongin menggebrak mejanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongdae. Ucapan dan nada bicara Jongdae terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Dan Jongin tidak suka mendengarnya. Keributan itu menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata di kafetaria memperhatikan Jongdae. Jongdae mendengus sebal.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu apa tentang Sehun, eh?"

Luhan menoleh. Jongin terlihat kesal dan pergi meninggalkan seorang siswa di mejanya. Luhan lihat tangan Jongin mengepal kuat saat berlalu di sampingnya.

Sehun?

Luhan hampir lupa dengan Sehun. Beberapa hari belakangan Sehun jarang menampakkan batang hidungnya. Terakhir kali, hari jumat yang lalu. Mereka saling melempar _glare _masing-masing saat berpapasan di tangga.

Lalu? Apa peduli Luhan? Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan beranjak dari kursinya. Menenggak _softdrink _gratis dari Yixing dan berjalan santai meninggalkan kantin menuju kelasnya.

_"__Kau seperti Baekhyun."_

Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya. Sejak tadi, kata-kata Yixing terus berputar di pikirannya.

_"__Dulu Baekhyun juga sering terlambat, tapi dia selalu selamat sampai ke kelas."_

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengusap hidungnya.

"Lucu sekali. Apa Baekhyun juga tahu mengenai pintu rahasianya Chanyeol?" Luhan meremas kaleng _softdrink_-nya.

**DEG.**

"Astaga!"

**Siswa yang meremas kaleng minuman waktu itu, bukankah Park Chanyeol?**

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan, bukan! Siswa meremas kaleng minuman itu tidak spesial. Yang membuatnya berjengit adalah Byun Baekhyun. Waktu itu jelas sekali ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

Luhan buru-buru memutar langkahnya. Tetapi tubuh yang lebih kecil –yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu– menabrak atau ditabraknya.

"Ah, maafkan aku!"

Kaleng _softdrink_ Luhan jatuh. Itu bukan masalah. Masalahnya adalah seragam anak yang ditabraknya itu kini terkena noda merah dari minumannya.

"M-maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Luhan membantunya menepuk-nepuk noda merah di kemeja putihnya.

"_Gwaenchana_!" siswa mungil itu tersenyum.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

Pemuda mungil itu mendongak, menatap Luhan.

"Eoh? Kau mengenalku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku siswa baru di kelas sebelah. Kau sangat familiar karena sering mondar-mandir di kelasku."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk, "Mari bersihkan di kamar mandi!" ajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi namamu Luhan?" Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemejanya setelah Luhan menyuruhnya.

"Yep."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Melepaskan kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Siswa cantik itu kemudian membasahi kemeja Kyungsoo yang terkena noda dengan air keran.

"Kyung...aku turut berduka atas Baekhyun." ujar Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sembari memasang _blazer_ di bahunya.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku dengar Baekhyun adalah siswa yang baik. Pasti senang sekali jika bisa berteman dengannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Merapatkan blazernya. Dia sudah hampir menangis mengingat Baekhyun. Semua ingatannya mengenai sahabatnya. Dia, merindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku pindah satu hari setelah- Astaga, Kyung? Kau menangis?" Luhan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai basah.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo, aku..."

"Tidak, Lu! Aku baik." Kyungsoo menghapus air mata di pipinya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku hanya merindukan Baekhyun."

**Flashback on.**

**.**

_Siang itu Baekhyun menapaki anak tangga menuju atap. Kedua tangannya penuh memegang tempat makan dan botol air minum. Setelah berhasil memutar kenop pintu, ia berjalan pelan menapaki lantai beton di bawahnya. Semilir angin dan harum musim semi langsung menyambutnya, menggetarkan helai poni karamelnya._

_Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya, mencari seseorang yang pasti sudah menunggunya di sana. Dia tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan sosok berambut pirang itu duduk membelakanginya sambil menekuk lutut. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas lutut. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu._

_"__Hiks.."_

**_DEG._**

_Senyumnya yang manis menghilang. Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya yang hendak menyentuh pundak pemuda itu._

_"__Hiks."_

_"__Hiks."_

_Bahunya pemuda pirang itu bergetar. Menandakan jika pemiliknya tengah menangis saat ini._

_"__Hiks."_

_Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Matanya ikut bergetar. Dadanya sesak mendapati sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu terisak._

_"__Hiks."_

_Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menarik langkahnya menjauh. Meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu sendirian._

_"__Hiks."_

**_Maaf, Sehun-ah._**

.

_"__Baekhyun hyung..Hiks."_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huuaaah, mian mian -/\- I'm so sorry for this late update :p

aku sebenernya udah mau update chapter ini dari kemaren-kemaren. tapi tunggu punya pulsa modem dulu. wkwk

Well, i'm so thankfull for you all that reviews this story. Ha ha. maafkan daku tidak bisa membalasnya satu per satu!

Then, review this too, Okeh?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Xi Luhan!" Luhan menoleh.

"Ah, Lee Seonsaengnim. Ada apa?" ia membungkuk hormat setelah menyadari orang yang memanggilnya adalah wali kelasnya. Lee Seonsaengnim menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

"Senang bertemu kau di sini. Aku harus membicarakan tentang tugas akhir semester depan denganmu. Ada waktu?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti gurunya itu sampai ke kantornya. Lee Seonsaengnim lalu menggiring Luhan menuju mejanya. Meja Lee Seonsaengnim penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan map yang Luhan yakini beberapa adalah berkas miliknya. Setelah dipersilakan, Luhan duduk di hadapan Lee Seonsaengnim dan menunggu gurunya itu memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang pastinya berkaitan dengan nilai sekolahnya. Memang agak sulit menjadi siswa pindahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia seharusnya tahu kalau pembicaraannya dengan Lee Seonsaengnim akan menjadi sangat panjang. Yang ia sesalkan ialah sebagian besar dari pembicaraan yang mereka lalukan sebenarnya bukan merupakan hal yang penting atau menyangkut masalah nilai Luhan. Jika saja mereka hanya membahas mengenai masalah nilai Luhan, dia yakin dia tidak mungkin terjebak bersama gurunya di sini sampai harus menahan kantuk. Urusan nilainya sebenarnya sudah selesai berjam-jam yang lalu. Walaupun Lee Seonsaengnim memberinya kopi gratis, Luhan tetap saja mengantuk. Pembicaraan orang dewasa memang selalu membosankan.

Luhan baru dipersilakan keluar dari pintu ruangan Lee Seonsaengnim setelah gurunya itu mendapat sebuah panggilan dari atasannya–dilihat dari bahasa formal yang digunakan gurunya. Mungkin kepala sekolah, Luhan tidak tahu.

Sekali lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendapati langit di luar sudah berganti warna menjadi gelap. Sial. Berapa lama mereka –atau gurunya itu– berbicara?

Setelah Lee Seonsaengnim mengunci ruangannya, dia langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke suatu tempat sambil terus meletakan ponselnya di telinga. Luhan hanya menganga meratapi kesialannya. Dia ditinggal sendirian, di sekolah, malam-malam... **_great!_**

"Adakah hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?"

**STUPID!**

Dia lupa takdirnya. Dan Luhan benar-benar menyesali perkataan bodohnya. Ketika lampu di lorong itu berkedip beberapa kali Luhan memeluk tubuhnya dan menggigit bibirnya. **Kumohon jangan lagi.**

**Sssrrreekk..**

**Sssrrreekk..**

Mati kau, Lu!

Suara itu Luhan yakin adalah suara seretan kaki. Dia membeku. Keringat dingin kini membanjiri pelipisnya. Sosok itu di belakang. Luhan bisa merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya mendingin. Ini pertama kalinya ia membenci dirinya sebagai seorang Xi Luhan.

**Sssrrreekk..**

**Sssrrreekk..**

Bodoh. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Mata rusanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

**BLAM!**

Sebuah lampu di lorong paling ujung mati. Luhan bisa mendengarnya. Dua lampu berikutnya juga mati. Semakin lama suara korsleting listrik lampu-lampu yang mati di belakang Luhan semakin dekat seiring jua dengan suara seretan kaki seseorang –atau apa pun itu yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Lu.."

**Eomma!**

Demi apapun itu suara yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah menyerukan namanya. Luhan semakin yakin jika sosok dibelakangnya itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Siswa yang meninggal satu minggu yang lalu. Hantu yang selalu mengganggunya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia pindah ke sekolah ini.

"LU.."

"B-berhenti! Kumohon!" Luhan menutup telinganya. Cairan bening di sudut matanya sudah mengalir entah sejak kapan.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum memberanikan diri memutar tubuhnya.

"J-jangan-"

**DEG.**

Mata Luhan membulat.

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga. Beruntung ia tidak jatuh pingsan ketika melihat sosok yang ternyata benar-benar berada di belakangnya. Itu benar Baekhyun. Dengan keadaan sama persis seperti saat mayatnya ditemukan. Dengan tengkorak yang remuk dan kaki yang patah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Luhan yakin Baekhyun mengikutinya, suara kaki Baekhyun yang diseret terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Lampu lorong di belakangnya juga terus padam seiring Luhan berlari. Dan dia mengutuk keadaan sekolahnya yang begitu sepi. Di mana murid yang lain? Apa tidak ada kegiatan klub? **Siapa pun tolong aku!**

**BRUGGH.**

"Kyyaaa!" tubuh Luhan menubruk entah apa. Dan Luhan menjerit histeris karenanya.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"OH SEHUN!"

**Greb.**

Luhan langsung menerjang siswa berkulit pucat di depannya. Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hendak mendorong bahu Luhan tapi anak itu menggenggam erat baju seragamnya sambil terisak. Kemudian ia menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan Luhan terus memeluknya. Dia akan meminta penjelasan dari Luhan nanti.

"B-Baekhyun!" racau Luhan yang membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Itu Byun Baekhyun!"

Sehun mendengus sebal ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing itu diucapkan Luhan. Kali ini dia mendorong bahu Luhan dengan kasar. Tapi cengkraman tangan Luhan lebih kuat dan pemuda cantik itu menggeleng kuat di dada bidang Sehun.

"Kumohon! Aku takut."

Sehun kembali mendengus. Ia rasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah, menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan anak yang memeluknya itu.

**Dia membicarakan orang itu lagi.**

Sehun melirik lorong di belakang Luhan. Luhan berlari, berteriak, dan menangis sebelum bertemu dengannya. Jika memang yang menyebabkan anak itu histeris adalah sosok Baekhyun yang menampakan diri, Sehun berpikir untuk apa Baekhyun mendatangi Luhan yang notabennya hanya seorang murid pindahan.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan cara murahanmu mendekatiku." Ujarnya kemudian.

Luhan tidak berkata apapun, tapi napasnya yang semula memburu perlahan kembali normal. Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu jauh lebih tenang saat ini. Cengkraman tangan Luhan perlahan mengendur. Luhan menunduk dan menarik mundur langkahnya. Tapi tangannya masih menggenggam ujung kemeja Sehun.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" ujar Luhan lemah.

Sehun sedikit iba mendengar suara Luhan yang serak dan hidungnya yang memerah. Pemuda _blonde _itu lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk pergi.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan mencarikanmu taksi!"

Luhan menahan geraknya dan Sehun menoleh. Bingung. Luhan menatapnya tepat di mata, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Baekhyun akan ada di sana saat aku pulang."

Rahang Sehun mengeras. **Kenapa kau selalu menyebut namanya, Xi Luhan?**

Sehun ingin sekali menyentak tangan Luhan dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tidak peduli. Apapun itu! memangnya siapa Luhan? Kenapa dia harus peduli? Kenapa seorang Oh Sehun harus peduli? Dia bahkan hanya seorang siswa pindahan yang mencoba mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Antar aku ke apartemen Yixing!"

Namun ketika mata coklat sang rusa kecil memohon padanya, tatapan Sehun melembut. Dia kembali menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi.

Malam itu pada akhirnya Sehun sendiri yang mengantar Luhan sampai ke tempat Yixing. Sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Yixing. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia mau melakukannya. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan Sehun langsung meninggalkannya bersama Yixing yang tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Luhan juga berpikir bagaimana bisa orang yang menolongnya itu adalah Oh Sehun. Memangnya untuk apa Sehun masih berada di sekolah pukul tujuh malam?

Luhan tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Tapi Yixing harus berangkat ke sekolah. Yixing menyuruh pemuda cantik itu untuk istirahat di apartemennya sampai ia kembali. Yixing juga meminta bantuan sepupunya yang lebih tua, Minseok, untuk menjaganya. Tapi tetap saja, yang lebih cantik menolak. Luhan memilih untuk ikut ke sekolah. Pada akhirnya Yixing hanya bisa menurut dan memberikan Luhan setelan seragamnya.

Luhan tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya juga pucat sejak semalam. Tapi Yixing tidak tahu sebab pastinya karena Luhan menolak menceritakan padanya. Yang dia tahu Luhan pulang bersama Sehun sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm." Luhan hanya menggumam, masih dengan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Yixing menghela napas berat. Dia tidak suka melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Lu, biar kuantar ke ruang kesehatan-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin sendirian. Aku..." Luhan memutus ucapannya. Menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Yixing mengernyit. **Bertemu dengannya?** Sepertinya dia harus bicara dengan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Yixing meneriaki nama Sehun berkali-kali tapi si empunya nama malah terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Pada saat pemuda manis itu berhasil meraih tangannya, Sehun buru-buru menepisnya dengan kasar.

"HEY!"

Keduanya menoleh. Sehun berdecih ketika melihat seniornya yang berbadan jauh lebih kecil darinya memandangnya geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yixing-ku, huh?" Junmyeon –pemuda itu– menarik tangan Yixing untuk berada jauh dari Sehun.

"Hyung!" Yixing menarik lengan seragam Junmyeon, memintanya untuk tetap tenang.

"Dia yang menarik tanganku." Ujar Sehun tanpa penyesalan. Dia bahkan bersidekap dada di depan seniornya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menanyakanmu satu hal." Yixing langsung berbicara sebelum kekasihnya kembali memaki Sehun.

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Sehun dengan angkuh berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"YA!" Junmyeon meneriaki.

"Ini tentang Luhan. Kau bersamanya semalam. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam dengan Luhan. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sehun berhenti sejenak tetapi tetap pada posisi membelakangi Yixing dan Junmyeon. Dia tertawa mengejek, menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan angkuh.

"Dia datang memelukku dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang." Ujarnya kemudian. **Cih. Dasar murahan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan ditinggalkan. Sendirian. Oleh Yixing. Yixing pamit ke toilet setelah membelikannya jus melon. Dia bahkan belum menyentuh minumannya sendiri. Junmyeon, seniornya, yang tadi bersamanya juga menghilang entah ke mana.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Apa mungkin Yixing merasa direpotkan dengan tingkahnya? Tetapi Luhan yakin Yixing bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi ia mendesah. Meninggalkan jus melonnya dan pergi berkeliling sendirian. Pada akhirnya pun dia kembali sendirian seperti biasanya.

Tapi Luhan sudah bilang dia tidak ingin sendirian. Maka ia berjalan menuju lapangan _outdoor _dan melihat beberapa siswa bermain basket. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian. Ini lebih baik ketimbang dia harus berjalan dan tersesat di suatu tempat di sekolahnya yang sangat luas ini. Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Tidak! Dia baru mengalami hal yang paling buruk dan dia tidak mau lagi. Dia tidak mau.. bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak.

**Csss..**

"Akh." Luhan berjengit ketika benda dingin tiba-tiba saja menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Hahaha.." dan kini lelaki bertelinga lebar sedang tertawa di atas penderitaannya. Luhan mendengus kesal kemudian menggeser duduknya, memberikan tempat untuk pemuda itu duduk.

"Kaleng.."

"Eh?"

"M-maksudku Chanyeol!" Luhan menahan tawanya, dia bahkan lebih ingat kaleng minuman Chanyeol ketimbang namanya. Chanyeol dan kaleng seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Kau tertawa?"

"Tidak." Dan melihat Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada sosok Baekhyun. Bukan dalam keadaan yang menyeramkan. Baekhyun yang waktu itu adalah Baekhyun yang seperti siswa biasa. Manis namun agak pucat.

Mereka lalu berdiaman beberapa saat. Menonton permainan basket yang dilakukan para seniornya di tengah lapangan.

"Kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Bisa!" Chanyeol meneguk minuman kalengnya, "Tapi sudah lama sekali."

"Kau berhenti?"

"Aku bosan." Kemudian Chanyeol meremas kaleng minumannya. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ekspresi wajahnya juga. Redup dan tidak bersemangat.

"Hey, yang kemarin itu tempat apa? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah tiba-tiba, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian memandang Luhan.

"Yang kemarin itu tempat spesial."

"Aku yakin kau sering memanfaatkan pintu rahasia itu pada saat terlambat atau kabur dari sekolah." Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa sekilas. Kemudian diam.

"Dulu mungkin iya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak spesial. Itu hanya seperti pintu tua biasa. Jika kau lihat, di dekat sana ada perpustakaan tua yang tidak terurus."

"Perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sepertinya hanya kami satu-satunya murid yang pernah ke sana."

"Kami?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan dan mata yang membulat.

"Hahahaha.." Chanyeol mengusap wajah Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"_YA_!"

"Kau ini banyak tanya! Banyak bicara. Cerewet. Kau itu mirip-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Juga tertawanya. Lagi.

Ekspresi itu. Luhan kenal. Dan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, mungkin juga sama.

**Luhan itu..**

"Rusa!"

"Eh?" Luhan menatap bingung Chanyeol yang kembali tertawa.

"Kau mirip rusa! Jelek dan pendek!"

"_Mwo_?" Mata Luhan melebar. Hampir saja kaleng Chanyeol melayang ke pemiliknya sendiri. Beruntung si tinggi itu sudah melesat pergi. Dan bel berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi. Luhan juga harus masuk kelas.

**Luhan itu..**

**Mirip Byun Baekhyun.**

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, Ok?" Luhan memasukkan stik kentang ke dalam mulutnya, menjepit ponselnya di bahu sambil membolak-balik buku pelajarannya. Yixing menelpon karena khawatir. Luhan tahu itu. Dia memang baik hati.

"Aku tutup ya! Aku tahu Junmyeon _sunbae_-"

_-"Lu?"-_

"Ya?"

_-"Aku berbicara dengan Sehun tadi."-_

"A-ah?" Luhan menaruh kembali stik kentangnya dan mulai fokus pada pembicaraan Yixing. **Sehun?**

_-"Ini soal kemarin."-_

"Sehun bicara apa?"

_-"Tentang kau yang memeluknya. Apa itu benar?"-_

Luhan tertawa, dan Yixing langsung menambahkan, -_"A-aku tidak percaya, Lu! Sungguh. Sehun itu memang-"-_

"Tidak. Itu benar, Yixing-ah."

_-"Benarkah?"-_

Luhan hanya mengangguk yang pastinya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Yixing.

"Apa Sehun hanya mengatakan itu?"

_-"Dan memintanya mengantarmu pulang.''-_

"Hanya itu?"

_-"Apa ada lagi?"-_

"Ah, t-tidak. Hanya itu."

_-"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kalian..."-_

"Apa? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!"

_-"kau datang dengan keadaan kacau, Lu!"-_

"Itu bukan berarti aku dan dia- Akh, sudahlah! Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu. Dia menyelamatkanku dan mengantarku pulang, mengerti?"

_-"Eh?"-_

"Kututup, Ok?"

_-"Lu-"-_

"_Jalja_!"

**PIP.**

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk belajar. Jadi dia menutup bukunya dan memberesi alat tulisnya.

_"__Tentang kau yang memeluknya. Apa itu benar?"_

Luhan tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya yang tiba-tiba panas.

"Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Makanya aku memeluknya." Ujarnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Dia bahkan tidak menolak."

Kali ini Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kenapa ini? Luhan bersemu?

"Aarrgh.. apa yang kau pikirkan, Xi Luhan? Dia itu pria jahat yang tidak punya hati! Bukankah kalian saling membenci beberapa hari yang lalu, _eoh_?"

Luhan menarik langkahnya menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi bintang-bintang plastik yang menyala jika gelap. Sayang dia takut gelap jika sedang sendirian. Bintangnya tidak menyala. Dia menggembungkan pipinya.

Luhan melirik jam _waker-_nya. Dia sudah mengganti baterainya. Dan sekarang pukul sebelas malam. Mengapa di langit Seoul malam cepat sekali berlalu? Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merindukan kampung halamannya. Dia rindu ibunya. Mereka memang sering melakukan _video call_, tetapi Luhan tetap merindukan ibunya. Luhan lalu kembali mengambil ponsel di meja belajarnya dan mengetik beberapa _message_ untuk ibunya.

Luhan menceritakan segalanya kepada ibunya. Tentang Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan seseorang bernama Sehun. Tapi dia tidak menceritakan perihal Baekhyun kepada ibunya. Dia hanya berkata jika ada teman sekelasnya yang meninggal. Ibunya pasti mengira anaknya sudah gila jika ia menceritakan bahwa dirinya dimintai tolong oleh hantu teman sekelasnya.

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan membuka laci tempatnya menyimpan buku harian Baekhyun.

"_Ring_? Aku lupa Baekhyun memberikanku ini." Luhan meraih cincin perak yang ia letakkan di atas buku bersampul putih itu. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan langsung memasangnya di jari manisnya.

"Eh? Ukuran jari Baekhyun sama denganku."

Dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, Luhan mulai membuka buku harian Baekhyun. Entah sudah lembar ke berapa. Tetapi anehnya, semua yang ditulis Baekhyun di sini adalah tentang Sehun. Tidak ada Kyungsoo atau pun Chanyeol –Luhan menduga mereka juga dekat.

**Jumat**

**Sehun tidak lagi menggenggam tanganku. Tidak lagi berdiri di sampingku. Aku jadi ingat ketika ia mengatakan akulah cinta pertamanya. Anak kecil itu. Tahu apa tentang cinta pertama? Haha.**

**.**

**Senin**

**Orang tua kami memutuskan tanggal pertunangan. Hari ini Sehun tidak masuk kelas seharian. Aku tahu dia di atap. Aku menyuruh Jongin untuk menemaninya. Aku juga tahu dia akan mengusir jika itu aku. Atau bahkan memukulku lagi.**

**.**

**Selasa**

**Ibuku bertanya perihal lebam di bibirku. Ini ulah Sehun. Tetapi aku harus menjaga nama baik Sehun di depan orang tuaku. Itu harus. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong. Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Dia hanya sedang kesal.**

**.**

Luhan ketakutan setengah mati beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetapi ia tidak pernah merasakan tidur senyenyak malam ini sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Aku update! Aku update! Hoho.. *jogetjoget*

Sebelumnya author minta maaf jika sampai detik ini pun kalian belum menemukan titik terang cerita ini. *bow

maklumin aja ya, authornya sedikit lemot. hehe

but, thanks buat yang udah ngikutin storynya sampai detik ini, aku seneng banget liatin review kalian /

Last, RnR Juseyo~


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini meja Baekhyun sudah dibersihkan dari bunga-bunga dan bingkai foto Baekhyun. Luhan membantu Kyungsoo membereskannya. Termasuk loker Baekhyun. Dan sepulang sekolah nanti Kyungsoo berjanji mengajaknya ke rumah duka dan pemakaman Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun pasti sangat senang jika mendapat teman baru sepertimu, Lu." Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga senang, bisa bertemu denganmu dan Baekhyun." Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Andai kau benar-benar bertemu Baekhyun."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ke arahnya. **Aku memang bertemu Baekhyun.**

Luhan kemudian melambai pada Kyungsoo yang memasuki kelasnya. Dia juga harus masuk kelas. Luhan membenahi poninya sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dan di sanalah dia melihat Oh Sehun sedang memandang ke arahnya. Masih dengan ransel yang menggantung di bahunya. Luhan yakin Sehun baru saja datang.

Dengan kikuk Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Tidak. Dia berjalan ke kelasnya. Dan iris _hazel_ Sehun yang dingin masih terus memandangi Luhan. Membuat wajah Luhan tiba-tiba bersemu. Luhan tidak berani melihat ke arahnya ketika ia berjalan di depan Sehun. Dia hanya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sehun di ambang pintu.

**Greb.**

"Akh." Luhan memekik kesakitan saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menarik paksa lengan kirinya

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?" Luhan memberontak, tetapi kalah kuat dengan Sehun yang terus menahannya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?!" tanya Sehun dengan suara tegas namun dingin sembari menunjuk benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"A-apa?"

Bel masuk berbunyi dan beberapa anak di sekitar kelas berbisik keras sambil memerhatikan mereka –yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Sehun menatap dingin ke arah teman-temannya sebelum menarik Luhan menjauh. Luhan hanya mengerang dan memberontak kecil ketika Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Dia tidak tahu Sehun akan membawanya kemana atau akan diapakan ia oleh Sehun. Ini menjelaskan seberapa kasar seorang Oh Sehun sebenarnya. Mungkin lebih parah untuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Itu sakit, Oh Sehun! Lepas!"

**Bruk!**

Sehun mengurungnya di tembok. Luhan meneguk ludahnya karena wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan mendorong kecil dada Sehun agar memberinya sedikit ruang. _Hell_! Pipinya kembali memanas.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan bertindak sejauh ini, Xi Luhan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sehun kembali menarik tangan kiri Luhan.

"Kau bahkan mencuri cincinnya!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu, asal kau tahu!"

Luhan tertawa merendahkan. Dia mendorong bahu Sehun dengan keras hingga ia melepaskan kurungannya.

"_YA_! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, eh? Bangsawan hebat? Pewaris tahta kerajaan? Tch, Bahkan aku tidak lebih memandangmu sebagai anak kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang."

**Deg.**

Tangan Sehun mengepal. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga jika Luhan akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sehun menatap benci pada Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Dan oh, cincin ini? Jika aku bilang Baekhyun yang memberikannya padaku, apa kau percaya?" Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa, _mood_nya dengan Sehun kembali memburuk. Tetapi tatapan mata Sehun saat ini jauh lebih buruk daripada _mood_nya.

"Hentikan semua bualanmu tentangnya!" Sehun berkata sedingin es. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa tajamnya suara Sehun. Tangan Sehun masih mengepal, seperti siap untuk melepaskan tinju kapan saja.

"Aku tidak berharap kau mau mempercayaiku. Tapi aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Aku tidak sedang mengerjarmu untuk itu."

Kepalan tangan Sehun mengendur. Sehun masih diam dan memerhatikan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana saat ini."

**Deg.**

Sehun gemetar di tempatnya. Luhan menunjuk ke arah belakang Sehun dan Sehun menjauh beberapa langkah tanpa menoleh. Luhan kembali berdecih, kemudian maju untuk menarik kerah pemuda yang lebih tinggi di depannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun!" bisik Luhan di akhir sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

**.**

Luhan tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sehun. Baekhyun benar-benar berada di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun dipanggil ke ruang bimbingan konseling ketika jam istirahat. Ini semua karena mereka membolos jam pelajaran matematika Ahn Seonsaengnim. Dan ini semua salah Oh Sehun.

"Jika kalian membolos karena berkencan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk memberikan sanksi berat kepada kalian!"

Luhan sempat mencuri pandang pada Sehun. Berkencan? Dengan orang bengis itu? _Hell, no_! Sehun memberikan _glare_ pada Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya. Tapi setelahnya Sehun mencari jalan aman dengan memberi hormat kepada sosok paruh baya di depan mereka. Dan Luhan kembali mengikuti.

"_Algeseumnida._" Ujar mereka kemudian.

Sehun berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Luhan tahu anak itu pasti ingin berjemur di atap. Sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tidak. Ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan. Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya dan melesat pergi.

Luhan menyapu pandangannya ke setiap koridor yang ia lalui. Sepertinya dulu ia lewat sini saat..

"_YA_! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan melambai dengan senyum yang lebar. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang duduk santai di kursi tempat pertama kali Luhan melihatnya. Tidak ketinggalan sekaleng minuman ringan di tangannya. Luhan segera menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya?" Luhan yang sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Jangan berpikir jika kita ini berteman ya!"

"Apa?" mata Luhan membulat.

"Aku ini hanya empati melihatmu!"

"O-oh, baiklah!" **Yang benar saja!**

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, tapi Chanyeol menahannya. Dan tawa bodoh itu kembali menggelegar dari mulut lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Tapi aku mengizinkanmu duduk di singgasanaku kali ini!" Chanyeol mendudukkan Luhan kembali, tapi Luhan masih cemberut.

"Permaisuri yang dulu suka _strawberry_. Kau ingin apa?"

Luhan tertawa dan memukul pundak Chanyeol. **Orang ini sudah gila.**

"Aku mau melon."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol bangkit, merusak tatanan rambut coklat madu Luhan, lalu berjalan ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis di dekat sana.

"Satu kaleng jus melon segar untuk Xi Luhan yang cantik!"

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia mudah sekali bersemu. Dia mengambil minuman dari tangan Chanyeol dan langsung meminumnya.

"Oh, Lu. Lupakan bagian akhirnya. Itu untuk permaisuri."

"Sial!" Luhan meninju bahu Chanyeol dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Mereka berdiaman beberapa saat. Lalu Luhan memecah kesunyian untuk sekedar bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm."

"Permaisurimu itu...apakah-"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia sekelas denganmu andai dia tidak-" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya mulai tidak fokus menatap rumput hijau di bawahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya.

"Haah~ sudahlah."

Luhan bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Pemuda cantik itu mengelus punggung Chanyeol, memberi sedikit kekuatan. **Mereka semua menyayangi Baekhyun.**

"Hey, Yeol! Aku menyimpulkan kau ini mempunyai dua kepribadian. Aku menamakannya, Si Idiot yang menyebalkan dan Si Cengeng yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Sial!"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa seperti orang bodoh. **Jadi, siapa lagi Chanyeol ini, Byun Baekhyun?**

**...**

**_Flashback on._**

_"Dasar payah! Begitu saja sudah lelah."_

_"Apanya yang begitu saja? Kau berat sekali Hyung!"_

_"Tch, dasar bocah sialan! Cepat kayuh. Aku tidak mau Eommaku marah-marah lagi."_

_"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kayuh! Aku sudah lelah."_

_"Oh, baiklah. Dan jangan pernah mengajakku lagi bermain sepeda!"_

_Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kemudian diam. Dia tetap mengayuh sepedanya walau pipinya menggembung._

_"Kau tidak mau menurunkanku? Katanya kau lelah?"_

_Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia tetap mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga dan peluh di pelipisnya. Dan di balik punggungnya, lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu mulai tersenyum lembut. Semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di perut Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun. Membuat yang lebih muda berhenti menggembungkan pipinya. Dan tersenyum senang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan ke pemakaman Baekhyun setelah lebih dulu mengunjungi rumah duka Baekhyun untuk menaruh beberapa barang pribadi milik Baekhyun. Luhan membawakan seikat Bunga Lily segar untuk Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di atas nisan. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Dia sedang berdoa. Dan Luhan mengikuti.

Beberapa saat mereka lewati dalam hening. Bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang saling menutup matanya.

"Baek, Luhan ini teman sekelasmu." Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ada sedikit air di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bening dan bulat itu tidak cocok untuk memancarkan kesedihan. Luhan benci melihatnya. Dan berpasang-pasang mata lainnya yang juga memancarkan kesakitan. Termasuk Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia beralih pada gundukan tanah di depannya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ah." Luhan bersimpuh di depan nisan Baekhyun, lalu berbisik pelan yang membuat kening Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat mendengarnya berkerut.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menyesap kopi panasnya kembali. Lalu mendesah lelah. Ia memandangi kaleng kopinya yang entah mengapa lebih menarik daripada pemandangan senja di taman kota. Setelah dari pemakaman Baekhyun, Luhan tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Berjalan-jalan di sore hari sepertinya tidak buruk, dan Luhan memilih menyendiri di salah satu bangku taman yang sepi pengunjung.

Luhan bersandar di leher kursi. Pandangannya beralih pada cincin di jari manisnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menerawang dalam cincin perak tanpa ukiran yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bisa ada bersamanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seperti benang kusut kembali berputar di dalam otaknya. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa melihat seseorang yang telah meninggal. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa mengenal jauh orang-orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya. Tentang...tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak pernah dijumpainya di masa lalu. Di saat dirinya masih hidup dan tertawa dengan bahagia.

Hanya berjalan beberapa jam setelah ia resmi menjadi siswa kelas dua di SMA barunya dan hidupnya berubah.

Sinar jingga yang menyilaukan mata dari mentari senja merambat ke sekitar Luhan. Segalanya menjadi keemasan yang indah. Dan di sanalah tiba-tiba Luhan melihatnya dari balik sela-sela jarinya. Luhan menurunkan perlahan tangannya. Memandang fokus pada sosok bayangan manis yang memancarkan cahaya putih beberapa meter di depannya.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengerjap kagum. Sosok yang bercahaya itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dengan bibir yang merah dan kulit seputih salju. Itu adalah Baekhyun. Benar-benar Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun yang dicintai Sehun.

"Luhan-ah...aku membutuhkanmu." Suara Baekhyun yang begitu lembut seakan menggema di telinganya.

Tapi dia memudar, sesaat setelah mentari di balik tubuhnya tenggelam.

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya. Meneliti sekeliling yang terlihat begitu gelap dengan hanya satu penerangan lampu taman. Tangannya masih menggenggam kaleng kopinya yang sudah dingin. Luhan menggeliat. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur saat meminum kopi?" Luhan menggeleng heran kemudian beranjak dari kursi taman. Pemuda cantik itu mengeratkan ranselnya setelah membuang bekas kopinya ke tempat sampah. Tak lama ia menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

**...**

Hari ini hujan. Jadi Luhan harus memakai mantelnya dan membawa payung ke sekolah. Hujannya cukup deras saat Luhan memandangnya dari balik jendela bus yang sedikit buram oleh titik-titik air. Bus yang membawanya ke sekolah juga berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Pemuda cantik itu menikmati pemandangan luar yang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang membawa payung. Beberapa terlihat begitu kedinginan dengan mantel tipis dan jas hujan. Beberapa memasuki sebuah kedai kopi terkenal di dekat sana, mencoba mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Mereka semua berjalan tergesa-gesa di bawah guyuran hujan. Luhan mengeratkan mantelnya. Ia juga merasakannya. Pagi ini terasa begitu dingin.

Jemarinya yang dingin mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendela di sampingnya. Ia meneliti jam analog yang melingkar di lengannya sekilas, lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang familiar berdiri di salah satu teras pertokoan yang baru saja buka. Luhan berdiri dan meminta agar segera diturunkan. Dia tidak berpikir lagi, hanya naluri yang menuntun langkahnya berdiri di atas genangan air saat pintu bus mulai terbuka.

Luhan membuka payungnya dan segera berlari menembus derasnya air hujan. Beberapa titik air mengenai wajah dan matanya, juga cipratan air bercampur lumpur yang mengenai celana panjangnya. Luhan tidak peduli. Ketika sosok itu semakin jelas di matanya, Luhan memanggilnya dengan lantang.

"OH SEHUN!"

Tak ada yang menggubris. Suaranya sedikit tertelan kerasnya deru air hujan yang menghantam aspal. Ia lihat Sehun menudukkan kepalanya. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengumpat karena ditabraknya, Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

"SEHUN-AH!"

**Tap.**

Luhan berhenti di depan pemuda pucat itu. Tangannya mengerat di gagang payungnya. Sehun masih menunduk dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya basah. Mantel birunya juga sedikit basah. Luhan kemudian mendekat dan menurunkan payungnya, berlindung di atap toko yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah."

Sehun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, membuat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Sehun tidak terkejut. Mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Entah kenapa dada Luhan serasa diremas. Ia yakin itu adalah air mata. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang jatuh di pipinya. Sehun menahannya habis-habisan.

"Menangislah selagi kau bisa." Suara halus Luhan memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Telapak tangan Sehun mengerat. Tatapannya tetap dingin walau matanya sedikit memerah. Luhan kembali mendekat satu langkah.

"Menangislah, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa tinjunya justru melunak. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hanya sorot matanya yang terlihat memohon. Sorot mata dinginnya yang terlihat kesakitan. Dia butuh tumpuan. Dia butuh..

Pemuda itu perlahan mendekat, lalu menarik pinggang sempit Luhan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang lebih cantik dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Semua hanya mengalir seperti air tanpa penolakan.

Luhan bisa mencium aroma mint khas Oh Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa lebih berat karena Sehun yang bertumpu padanya. Luhan melepas gagang payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan mulai mengelus punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Membiarkan payung kesayangannya terbang tersapu angin. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Oh Sehun yang menangis tanpa suara di bahunya.

"Aku bilang menangislah, Oh Sehun!"

Dan itulah pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar isakan pilu dari seseorang bernama Oh Sehun. Yang terlihat dingin di luar tapi rapuh di dalam, bagaikan selapis kristal es yang akan hancur kapan pun kau akan menyentuhnya.

Mereka lupa, pada perselisihan yang mereka buat beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saling menyamankan dekapan satu sama lain dan berbagi kehangatan, khususnya memberi kehangatan di hati Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun duduk terdiam tanpa menyentuh gelas _latte_-nya sama sekali. Bibirnya pucat, menyaingi kulitnya. Matanya masih tertunduk ke bawah. Enggan menatap anak yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Luhan hanya menggigiti bibirnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Lima belas menit yang lalu, setelah hujan reda, Luhan membawa pemuda itu ke kedai kopi kecil. Mereka duduk di sudut, dekat jendela besar dan belum memulai sebuah pembicaraan sampai saat ini. Luhan tidak berani membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bertanya apa Sehun dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Itu adalah pertanyaan retoris. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukan pemuda cantik itu hanyalah menyesap kopi _mocca_-nya sampai habis.

"Kau masih memakainya?"

Luhan menoleh saat sebuah suara masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, "Ya?"

Sehun tidak lagi berujar apa pun, tetapi matanya mengarah pada jari manis Luhan. Luhan mengerti dan tersenyum getir.

"Ah, ini. Kalau begitu...biar kau saja yang simpan!" Luhan melepaskan cincin perak dari jemarinya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Tetapi Sehun malah menatapnya heran. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat meremas jemarinya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Aku yakin Baek.. Errr, maksudku.."

"Apa dia sekarang di sini? Apa dia bersamamu?"

"A-apa?" Luhan terkejut. Sehun menatapnya tepat di mata, menunggu jawabannya.

"O-oh, itu..Dia, dia tidak ada di sini." Luhan menerawang dengan radius matanya. Dia tidak merasakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sehun sudah tersenyum tipis. Ada guratan kecewa dan terluka di sana.

"Maaf, Sehun-ah." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

Sehun tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Tapi tetap menyakitkan. "Baekhyun benci aroma kopi."

Luhan terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Sehun mengucapkan nama Baekhyun. Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Menyadari jika pemuda di depannya mungkin sedang berperang batin saat ini. Luhan bisa merasakan jika Sehun sedang merindukan Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah apa kau tahu di mana tempat bunga-bunga Lily tumbuh dengan subur? Ah, aku sedang ingin melihatnya." Mata Luhan melengkung dengan indah. Tanpa siapa pun tahu, sesuatu di dalam dada Sehun tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Jangan sampai sakit, karena besok kau harus masuk sekolah. Aku ingin melihatmu besok. Sampai jumpa!"

Luhan berlalu, dan Sehun menatapnya sampai Luhan benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kaca itu. Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke atas meja. Mengernyit ketika mendapati sebuah cincin tergeletak di atasnya. Luhan meninggalkannya untuk Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak membencinya 'kan, Oh Sehun? Kau jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya." Luhan menghapus jejak air di pipinya yang entah sejak kapan terjatuh. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Luhan tetap berjalan cepat sambil mengantongi telapak tangannya di dalam saku mantel. Di sisi hatinya ia merasa lega mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Tetapi sisi lainnya berdenyut nyeri.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menyukai Baekhyun. Itu adalah kesimpulan sementara Luhan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan kusut di dalam hatinya adalah, kenapa Baekhyun memilihnya untuk mengetahui hal ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini? **Sebenarnya aku ini siapa?**

**.**

**Siswa yang pindah ke sekolah Baekhyun sehari setelah kematiannya.**

**.**

**Apa itu spesial?**

**.**

_"Aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan-ah!"_

**TBC**

Aduh, saya kenapa sih? ini ff juga kenapa? kenapa makin aneh? kenapa kenapa undatenya lelet banget -_-

Keterlaluan! huhu

saya benar2 lagi kacau (-_-)

Janji deh, untuk chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang, banyak hunhannya, chanbaek nyempil dikit.

tapi ga janji update kapan?

untuk yang tanya Sehun kenapa? itu orang kenapa sih? atau Sehun kenapa jauhin Baekhyun bakalan terungkap secepatnya.

Aku ngakak waktu ada yang bilang sehun cocok bgt jadi es batu, hahaha

semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan review, -.-V

kamsahamnida :)


End file.
